Not What You Think
by MeganLucy26
Summary: Monica Gellers Grades Are Dramatically Dropping. When Her Teacher Suggests A Tutor A Romance Blossoms. C&M One Shot Dedicated To All My 1.5K Followers On Instagram And My Amazing Girl Amber :)


Authors Note...

Hey Everyone So Here's Another One Shot I Wrote In Celebration Of Gaining 1.5K Followers On My Instagram friends_tow_all_the_pictures So Please Go And Follow If You Arent Already :) Anyway This One Shot Is Dedicated To All My Followers Who Have Stuck By Me Throughout And To Amber Who I Am Honoured To Be Writing A Joint Fic With In The Coming Months :P Love You All Lots Please R&R :)

Disclaimer...

I Don't Own Friends Or Any Of The Main Characters (Rachel, Monica, Phoebe, Joey, Chandler And Ross Or Any Of Their Family That I May Happen To Mention).

* * *

Monica Geller walked the abandoned halls of New York University. Almost 20 minutes had already passed on the first class of the day. For Monica. Maths. Up until lunch, which was 2 hours away. She had good reason to be late. Her best friend since kindergarten- Rachel Green- and now 1 of her 2 roommates, had received a call from her Mom yesterday informing her that her Dad had had a heart attack. The best friend that Monica is she'd drove with Rachel all the way to Long Island so she could be with her family. Monica had stayed the night at her parents, who lived just 4 doors away from the Greens, and had drove all the way back to New York that morning. She would have been on time but a construction diversion had added almost 30 minutes onto the journey.

She pushed open the door to room 6 and all eyes were on her.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Geller" Mr Morgan- Monica's, how to describe him? Maybe: old, stuck up, boring, just to name a few. Maths teacher.

"Sorry I'm late Sir" Monica apologised before taking a seat next Phoebe Buffay, her 2nd roommate and 2nd best friend. You can have more than one best friend right?

"Yes, well you can explain why at the end of the lesson" Mr Morgan said before turning his attention back to the lesson.

"So, how's Rach?" Phoebe whispered.

"Not good" Monica sighed "She's trying to keep her Mom from worrying. Keep Jill occupied and stop her from running off with her latest catch. Like seriously she's 17 and is already wanting to live with him. And Amy still isn't picking up her phone"

"Wow, that sucks" Phoebe sighed "I hope she's okay"

"I saw her this morning, she was trying to make breakfast for her Mom and Jill. They ended up having cereal" Monica replied.

"Miss Geller" Mr Morgan stated "If it isn't bad enough that you turn up late, now you aren't paying attention and distracting another student. Please move seats. Miss Buffay please concentrate on the work"

"Yes Sir" Phoebe replied as she looked at Monica apologetically as she gathered her things before standing up and scanning the classroom for seats. One seat left. Monica sighed before walking across the classroom and taking a seat next to the class nerd.

Why? Why did the only seat left have to be by him? Her social ranking would definitely be affected. Monica, Rachel and Phoebe were all cheerleaders- Rachel being the head, so all 3 were reasonably popular.

"Yo Sir!?" A hunky, brunette shouted from the back.

"What is it Joseph?" Mr Morgan asked.

"It's Joey" Joey Tribbiani began "And do you really think its a good idea to put a smokin' hot girl next to Chandler. He'll probably get all nervous and won't pay attention" He sniggered as the whole class burst into hysterics. Monica just turned in her seat blushing a bright red at Joeys compliment, before smirking playfully at Phoebe who was clearly singing to herself. Again.

Joey Tribbiani was the captain of the soccer team as well as head boy. No one was as popular as Joey. And on top of all that every girl in school fancied him. Not just Seniors like Monica, Rachel and Phoebe. Freshman, Sophomores and Juniors all alike. But what left everyone confused was that he'd never had a girlfriend. One rumour had said he was gay but Joey had brushed it off by kissing head girl Mindy- Rachel's archenemy. If it wasn't for Joey, Mindy would have been head cheerleader. Still no ones sure why he did that for Rachel. Phoebe senses he likes her but Joey flirts with everyone.

What surprised the 3 girls about Joey was that he shared a dorm with Chandler- the nerd Monica now found herself sitting next to. They were in their final year but neither Joey or Chandler had reapplied for roommates even though everyone had witnessed Joeys teasing of Chandler. Neither of them had wanted to move. The reason why was still a mystery.

* * *

The bell signalled the end of Math class- finally, as everyone gathered their things and made their way towards the cafeteria for Lunch.

"Miss Geller-" Mr Morgan began as Monica stood before him leaning casually against the desk.

"It's Monica" She interrupted.

"Right. Monica. Your grades are dropping dramatically. There are only 8 months left until final and then that's it. You can't do anymore. And as your teacher I don't want you leaving with a poor grade. You can do so much better, I've been a witness to that the past 3 and a bit years. What happened to the shy girl from Freshman year. The one who was following in her brothers footsteps-"

"Please. Don't mention Ross. I have enough of it when I go back home. Ross is this. Ross is that. Ross is so amazing. Why aren't you more like Ross? Sorry its just my brother is a real sore spot when it comes to school. Maths isn't my passion. I want to be a chef. Maths isn't needed"

"Oh but it is. Say you work in a big 5-star restaurant and there's a big party that you need to cater for. Say 36 people order chicken. One chicken feeds 3 people. How many chickens do you need? Do you see where I'm coming from?"

"I suppose"

"And if all this is true about the aggro with your brother, then wouldn't you like to prove your parents wrong. Get that 'A' you deserve. You've worked 3 years to get this far and all your hard work is slowly running down the drain. I think it would be best if we got another student to help you-"

"A tutor?"

"Exactly a tutor. What do you say?"

"Okay" Monica smiled once being grateful for her Maths teacher.

"Okay, if you come back here at the end of the day I'll have found you a tutor and you 2 can get started" Mr Morgan smiled.

"Okay" Monica replied as she grabbed her bag before walking out the classroom and towards the cafeteria where Phoebe would be- probably entertaining the Freshman with her songs who did nothing more than take the piss out of her but Phoebe didn't need to know that.

* * *

As suspected Phoebe was sat at one of the round tables surrounded by several younger teenagers who had only arrived a little over a month ago. To Monica's surprise Rachel was sat next to her chuckling away as she played on her phone.

Monica grabbed a cheese sandwich and a bottle of water before making her way across the room and to the table where now only Rachel and Phoebe sat. Passing the table in the far corner where Joey and his clique sat, walking carelessly past Chandler as he sat with another kid- Mike, at a table small table.

"Hey Rach. Didn't expect you in today" Monica said as she sat down.

"Daddy woke up from his coma and ordered that I come to school" Rachel replied sarcastically obviously annoyed with her father "Jill was annoying me anyway and then Amy turned up sporting her new tan" She added imitating her older sister.

"At least your Dad woke up" Phoebe added "Anyway Mon what did Mr Morgan say?"

"Just asked me why I was late" Monica muttered not wishing to tell her friends she had a tutor. Monica would usually decline all help being very independent but she knew her grades were dropping. Cheerleading practice and the weekly soccer games were taking up most of her time. When she did have free time she'd spend it doing her passion. Cooking. Which was the only class she was actually excelling in.

"I heard you had to sit by Chandler" Rachel laughed.

"That was not funny! Pheebs was the one talking!" Monica shouted.

"You didn't have to answer" Phoebe laughed "But, you did get a compliment from Joey"

"What did he say?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"Just called me smokin' hot" Monica replied "Although it was included in a very funny snipe at Chandler"

"Still!" Rachel and Phoebe chorused before they all burst out laughing.

* * *

"Hi Sir" Monica smiled as she walked into room 6 for the second time that day.

"Monica. I have successfully sorted you a tutor" Mr Morgan smiled.

"Thanks Sir. I really appreciate it"

"No problem and here he is now. Hello Chandler" Mr Morgan said just as Chandler walked into the room "Monica you know Chandler. Now the tutoring will have to take place at one of your dorms outside school hours"

"We should go to mine" Chandler started immediately gaining Monica's full attention "So I won't have to move all my books"

"That's- that's fine" Monica muttered.

"Well why don't you start today! Get as much learning done as possible" Mr Morgan suggested ushering both Monica and Chandler out the room and slamming the door shut behind them.

"Let's go. Unless you have other things to do today?" Chandler said.

"No. I'm free" Monica replied before they both walked away. Monica slightly falling behind cautious of being seen with Chandler.

* * *

"Hey Joe" Chandler said as they walked into Joey and Chandlers shared dorm on the top floor.

"Hey Chan" Joey said sitting up slightly from his position on the couch where he sat with a Xbox controller in his hand "Hi Mon. What you doing here?"

"Chandlers tutoring me" Monica replied as Chandler disappeared in to what Monica presumed was his room.

"Have fun" Joey sniggered "Jokes. And I won't say anything to anyone"

"Thanks Joey" Monica smiled as she walked into Chandlers room. She took several seconds to glance around only being pulled out her trance when Chandler dropped several books onto the wooden floor.

* * *

After missing Fridays tutoring because of the game Chandler had suggested they work on Saturday to and Monica had reluctantly agreed after declining to go shopping with Rachel and Phoebe. Monica was walking towards the boys dorms when she saw Joey a short distance in front of her. She attempted to jog to catch up with him but after several paces had realised it wasn't going to happen considering the tight, knee length summer dress she wore with an NYU hoodie over the top, matched with a pair of converse.

"Joey!" Monica shouted and he turned around and stopped in his tracks waiting for her to catch up.

"Hey Mon. Going to Chan's class?" He laughed.

"Yeah, cause of the game yesterday he suggested today, so then I had to blow of shopping with Rach and Pheebs" Monica sighed.

"Looks like its going to rain anyway" Joey replied.

"Yeah I suppose. Just sucks. I'm spending my weekend studying" Monica replied "And can I ask you something?"

"Ermm... Sure" Joey replied uneasily.

"Why are you so mean to Chandler at school and then out of school you're like best friends?" Monica asked as they walked through the huge double doors and up the stairs.

"It's complicated" Joey muttered.

"How so?" Monica asked just as they reached the door.

"Never mind" Joey said hastily before retreating to his own room leaving Monica alone in what looked more of a game room than a living room. She crossed the room before peering into Chandlers room. He was sat on the floor legs crossed wearing an unbuttoned blue shirt and a pair of boxers. Monica held in her breath as she took in the sight before herself. It was obvious Chandler worked out from the 6-pack he sported and a perfect tan adorned his skin. Composing herself she reached out and knocked on the door.

"Hey" Monica smiled as she peered around the door.

"Hey Mon. You're early" Chandler replied as he stood up and reached for a pair of sweat pants that lay on his unmade bed before pulling them on and discarding the unbuttoned shirt and replacing it with a Knicks hoody.

"Sorry. Rachel and Phoebe went shopping so I had nothing to do" Monica replied as she pulled her hoody up and over her head, the warmth of it being to much inside Chandlers room.

"It doesn't matter" Chandler smiled just as Monica's cell began to ring.

"Sorry" She apologised to Chandler before answering "Hey Rach. What's up? - Were you spying on me? - Rach you know I like Joey but nothing will ever happen - No - Rach we're just friends - I was just making conversation! - I have to go - Bye. Sorry about that"

"You like Joey?" Chandler questioned as Monica turned to put her phone back in her hoody, when she turned Chandler was standing in front of her.

She just nodded. Her voice gone.

"Why would you like him?" He asked taking another step towards, by this point Monica was now pushed back against the door "He's shy. He wouldn't love you. Touch you. Give you what you want. Like I would" He whispered against her neck after moving her raven hair out the way.

Did she like Chandler? Cause his touch sure send tingles up her spine. She gasped breathlessly when he began to kiss and suck her neck.

"Mmm... Chandlerr..." Monica moaned as he pulled away slightly before crashing his lips into hers. She could feel everything in that one kiss. Fireworks. Butterflies. Love. Lust. Passion. Everything Monica wanted in a kiss and she was getting it from none other than the class nerd- Chandler Bing.

"Shh. Babe you need to be quiet" He whispered slowly rocking his hips against her. Monica bit her lip to stop herself from moaning. She could feel him through the baggy sweats he had recently pulled on. His lips returned hers, licking her bottom lip. Asking permission. She slowly parted her lips and his tongue immediately flew in. Caressing her tongue. Something happened inside Monica. Whether it was love or need. God she needed him. She began to more her hips along with his.

This time it was Chandler who moaned slightly as they continued to move together. He ached for her. He needed her. Without removing his lips from hers he slowly led them towards his bed. He pushed her back slightly and they both fell onto the bed. Chandler on top of Monica. He removed his lips from hers and latched them onto her neck, sucking and teasing her. She ran her hand through his hair. Messing it up completely. He moaned once more when her nails traced over his scalp and she only duplicated it when he slid his hand down her body and began to softly caress her thought the thin material she actually called a dress.

"Chan..." She whispered breathlessly when his hand left her breast and descended lower, slowly inching back up under her dress. In one swift movement he pulled her dress over head as she kicked off her shoes carelessly. She assisted him in removing his clothes until they both just lay in their underwear. He moved his arms around her back unclipping her bra as she shrugged out of it his lips returned to hers as they both moaned loudly once more as he hooked one of his fingers around her lacy underwear before pulling them down her long, tanned legs. Without even a chance to breath her hands were tugging on the band of his boxers but stopped still as she let out a loud moan as his fingers began to tease her.

"Chandler!" Came a loud voice from the opposite side of the door as someone knocked several times causing both Chandler and Monica to jump.

Monica pulled Chandlers blue shirt that he had discarded earlier around her naked body while Chandler pulled back on his sweatpants before he crossed the room and opened the door. Joey was stood at the door wide eyed as Chandler smirked at him playfully while Monica sat on the edge of his bed smiling widely.

"We're you 2-" Joey began "Noo! Chan you wouldn't do something like that! No girl would do that to you!" He shrieked as Chandler just leant casually against the door frame, his obvious erection still there causing Monica to laugh slightly. Chandler was everything she'd dreamt off since she was little. Confident. Funny. Cute. Sexy.

Letting out another soft laugh Monica got up off the bed and slowly walked towards them, swaying her hips slightly causing the shirt she was wearing to fall apart just enough to show enough skin to drive both Chandler and Joey crazy. Joey looked clearly stunned. Chandler just stood their smirking as she pressed her body against his waking him up further.

"If you'll excuse us Joey, we have unfinished business to attend to" Monica smiled before pressing her hand against Chandlers crotch causing him to moan loudly while Joey stood frozen, routed to the spot. Monica smiled one final time at Joey before slamming the door shut and locking it before crashing her lips into Chandlers as they fell clumsily towards his bed.

They continued their tutoring lesson but no Maths was really done. It was more of a Chemistry/Biology lesson.

* * *

So Guys What Did You All Think? I Actually Wrote Several Other Endings To This That Sort Of Carried On From This Point But Everyone I Wrote Didn't Fit Right So I Decided To Just Finish It Here :) Hope You All Liked It As Much As I Liked Writing It :D It Was Different To What I Normally Do In A One Shot So Please Leave Some Feedback In The Comments :) Love You All Lots ;)


End file.
